In recent years, lamps including semiconductor light-emitting devices such as Light-Emitting Diodes (LEDs) (hereinafter referred to as “LED lamps”) have been increasingly used as lamps which would replace existing incandescent lamp bulbs or halogen lamp bulbs since these LED lamps have higher efficiency and longer operating life than the incandescent lamp bulbs or halogen lamp bulbs. In such a situation, more LED lamps are expected to be discarded in the future, and it is therefore important to efficiently recycle various resources included in the LED lamps.
For example, it is preferable to collect and recycle rare metals, such as gold or platinum, or heavy metals, such as gallium, included in components of the LED lamps. Since the LED lamps use a larger number of components than the existing incandescent lamp bulbs or halogen lamp bulbs, the effect of recycling of the LED lamps is high.
In order to efficiently recycle the LED lamps, the components included in the LED lamps need to be taken out. It is therefore preferred that the LED lamps can be relatively easily disassembled at the time of recycling.
In the field of general home appliances, various techniques for facilitating the disassembling at the time of recycling have been proposed (see PTL 1, for example). PTL 1 discloses a technique which facilitates the disassembling by using an engaging claw and a smaller number of screws.